


November 9, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''At least we defeated ten villains in Metropolis recently,'' Supergirl said to Amos.





	November 9, 2001

I never created Superman TAS.

''At least we defeated ten villains in Metropolis recently,'' Supergirl said to Amos before they sneezed due to a recent downpour.

THE END


End file.
